


Awkward is the new charming

by thenagini



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenagini/pseuds/thenagini
Summary: Angie had never before been so thankful for burned cookies....Or, in which there are lesbians, fires, and underwear.





	Awkward is the new charming

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt, by iggycat on tumblr: 
> 
> Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU
> 
> Gender changed because lesbians (:

Angie didn’t realize quite what a bad idea it’d been until the fire alarm started screeching.

Having offered to bake cookies for the annual family gathering, it seemed like a good idea to actually _bring_ cookies – but, well, her friends had sounded so happy when they asked her to join them for drinks that evening, it seemed a shame to say no. It was only when she got home that she remembered that she had promised to bake cookies for the family gathering the next day, and in her mildly drunken state of mind, she had decided that she needed to bake them right at that moment … yeah, not her finest hour. But what else could she do? She needed to have at least three sheets full of cookies _tomorrow_ , or heads would roll. Well, tears, rather. She had a litter of little cousins that needed feeding.

Of course, drunken 3 AM cookies could be only one of two kinds – the absolute best, or the absolute worst. And, since Angie was pretty sure that she had both managed to add sugar twice instead of flour (the dough had felt pretty strange, thinking back), and maybe even actually added twice the amount of butter needed (yes, it had actually felt _really_ strange), she was sure the cookies must’ve turned out to be of the latter kind, if she had ever seen them.

Why didn’t she see them, you ask? Well, the answer to that is rather simple:

They burned.

Yes, they burned – not burned as in blackened, but burned as in _caught fire_ and set off the fire alarm and made everyone in the entire building have to run out to the street, and wait for the fire department. _That_ kind of burned.

Those cookies had, in retrospect, maybe been something of a bad idea.

Looking around now, Angie saw several agitated people walking back and forth on the sidewalk. The air was chilly, and the hour late, so she couldn’t blame them – really, she was close to kicking herself for her stupid midnight adventures. In her defense, they didn’t often affect others, at least not in the way they had this time. 

The cold was starting to settle into her bones, sobering her up. Jumping up and down on bare feet, with her hands creeping into her sleeves for warmth, she gave the people around her another cursory, slightly guilty glance. Just as she was about to pick up her phone, luckily stowed away in her bra, her eyes fell on a nearby woman, and widened dramatically.

The woman stood there on the street, in only her underwear, looking proud as anything. In fact, she somehow managed to look bored – glancing around every now and then, arms folded across her chest, only the goosebumps on her arms signaling any feelings of discomfort. No sign of any embarrassment at all, at being caught out practically naked ( _oh and_ what _a naked – nakedness? body, uh, wow, shit_ ) on the street. Angie felt the telltale heat of a blush rising in her cheeks, and just then the woman’s eyes stared straight into hers – and _winked._ Suddenly, the ground right by her feet seemed very interesting.

”You know, I can’t help but wonder what on _earth_ one could be doing at this time, to merit the attention of the fire department,” said someone in front of Angie in a crisp, British accent. Angie looked up and was soon swimming in a brown gaze.

”Uh, sorry?”

The woman laughed ( _such a wonderful-_ stop it, Angie!), and held out her hand.

”Peggy,” she said. It was all Angie to do to grasp her hand and reply with her own name in turn.

”I know,” the woman ( _Peggy_ ) smiled, ”we’re next door neighbors. You didn’t seem to recognize me, however, so I thought it best to introduce myself, just in case.”

”In case … No, I’m sure I would’ve remembered,” Angie stuttered, and, when Peggy only smiled that little mischievous smile, ”next door neighbors, really?”

”Oh, yes. I always seem to meet you in the mornings, though, and you always seem quite distracted. Well, we can’t all be morning persons, I suppose.”

Angie groaned, retrieved her hand from a handshake that was getting increasingly too long, and smiled self-deprecatingly. ”I’m not one of them, anyway, but duty calls. Sorry, morning’s not the best time to try and get my attention.”

”So I gathered,” Peggy said. ”The evening, or even night is more to your preference, right?”

”Yeah,” Angie laughed. Then furrowed her brow. ”No, wait a minute, how do you know-?”

”Well, the walls are quite thin, I hear you moving around sometimes. By the way, you have a lovely singing voice.”

At this, Angie flushed. She was sure she was the color of a fire engine by now, the rate this was going. So what, maybe she did have a tendency to sing a little too loudly when she was by herself, she hadn’t thought the _neighbors_ would’ve been able to hear it. Was she really that loud? Why hadn’t anyone said anything before? Crap, what if they were all just gathering signatures to one day give her a long list of names that wanted her out of the building?

”I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” she said, ”I’ll try to keep it down. Anything else I can do? Sorry I’ve been such a bad neighbor, honest, I didn’t think about it.”

”No, no, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” Peggy said, ”I do enjoy the singing, it’s truly lovely. Although, if you’re really worried, you could try to keep your late-night baking to a minimum. It’s a little chilly, standing outside in the middle of the night like this.”

Angie’s eyes widened in alarm. ”Oh gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, it’s only, I had to – the kids would’ve cried, I don’t like crying…” she rambled, ”…and of course you’re cold, standing like that, here, let me…”

By the time Peggy’s protests began getting through to her, she’d already removed her own shirt and was trying to forcefully push it over Peggy’s head, gorgeous view be damned. Only then did she realize that this might actually be making Peggy even _more_ uncomfortable, and subsequently stopped, taking a step back. Peggy lifted the shirt off of her head, staring a little bemusedly at Angie.

”Sorry.”

Peggy took another step forward, holding out Angie’s shirt in a tentative hand. ”I was only joking,” she smiled, ”and I believe it’s enough that one of us stands here in only their underwear, let alone two. Keep your shirt, you look freezing.”

”How about you keep it. Then we’ll both be half-dressed, that feels more fair to me,” Angie said with an awkward smile. ”I feel bad enough as it is.”

”No worries,” Peggy replied. ”Say I do keep the shirt then, would you let me take you out for coffee tomorrow? And we’ll call it even.”

Angie cursed silently to herself. Why now, of all times, did she have to have plans? She was sure she’d only get this chance about once in a lifetime, and her family stood in her way. She had half a mind just to blow her family off for the night and say yes, when Peggy said:

”Well, of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought…”

”No, no, I’d love to!” Angie hurried to reply. ”It’s just, I have plans tomorrow, but maybe the day after that? I have Sunday off.”

Peggy’s smile was like pure sunshine.

”Yes, Sunday’s all right. It’s a date.”

And Angie decided that the tears of her little cousins would be worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while. I've been struggling with finding motivation for ages, but now I've decided that I'm getting back into the jungle of fanfiction! Thus spawned this short, rushed, uh … thing. Thanks for reading, and if anyone's got any tips on dialogue writing, please send them my way (please).
> 
> Swedish translation available, just click the link below!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Charmerande genant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889259) by [thenagini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenagini/pseuds/thenagini)




End file.
